


Electric Bloom

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Canonical Character Death, F/F, M/M, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Post-Canon, Succubi & Incubi, Tumblr Prompt, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Late summer flower language prompts from tumblr. Tags, characters, and rating are all subject to change.Kaede/Maki - 1, 4Shuuichi/Kaito - 2Korekiyo/Angie - 3Request here: http://cheinsaw.tumblr.com/post/177242651421/flowers-and-prompts





	1. kaede/maki - marigold - grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ndrv3 endgame spoilers!
> 
> this fic takes place in the same continuity as Song To Say Goodbye, where kaede and maki grew up in the same orphanage prior to danganronpa.

Maki doesn’t bother returning to the orphanage. They’ve probably already given up her space, Kaede’s space, the little corner of a room they’d shared. Maki doesn’t care, she tells herself. It’s not like going to places Kaede’s been will bring her back.

She settles into her new, tense, quiet life with the other two survivors. Team Danganronpa was kind enough to give them a generous sum of prize money - a million yen each. Himiko’s parents don’t recognize their daughter after the game; Shuuichi’s disowned him. Maki has none to speak of. So, they have each other, holed up and grieving in a one bedroom apartment.

Frost is forming on the windowsill as Maki sips her coffee. It’s been three months since the game ended, but it feels like forever and only a minute all at once. Winter is nearly upon them, and Himiko’s sleeping more and more as the days grow short. Maki watches Shuuichi as he pads into the kitchen, still in his pajamas, and pours himself a cup of coffee.

“Morning.”

“Ah, good morning,” he replies tiredly. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Fine.” Maki suddenly remembers what her therapist said about being so brusque to even her closest friends. “Did you?”

Shuuichi sits down at the table opposite Maki. “I had a dream about Akamatsu-san and Momota-kun, so…”

“Ah.”

“I’m sure you can imagine.”

Maki can. More than Shuuichi knows.

“You know, I knew her,” Maki says softly, after a moment of hesitation. She’s never admitted it before, but the words slip out of her mouth naturally, easy. “Kaede. We grew up together.”

“Oh, like… in the game, or…?” Shuuichi’s brow furrows the slightest bit. If he’s perturbed by Maki’s sudden use of Kaede’s first name, he doesn’t show it.

“No. Before. In real life.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. There’s nothing you can do.” Maki hates how harsh the words sound. She knows Shuuichi only said it because, well, what else is there to say?

“I know, it just… makes me wonder if anyone else knew each other too. I guess there’s no way to find out now, though…”

“Best not to think about it,” Maki says. They sit there in silence for a few moments. Maki’s thoughts return to Kaede, and all her regrets. What she wouldn’t give to see Kaede’s angelic smile one more time, hold Kaede’s delicate piano-player hand, kiss Kaede’s soft lips. Finally, Maki breathes in, and in her quietest voice, she says the one thing she never told Kaede. “I loved her.”

“Ah - Akamatsu-san?”

Maki nods. “You… you saw it too, in the game. It was hard not to. Love her.”

“Yeah,” Shuuichi says. “She was really amazing. She didn’t deserve it.”

“None of us did.” Maybe if she keeps repeating that, she’ll be able to convince herself she’s not at fault for entering the killing game in the first place. “Team Danganronpa is sick.”

“No, I know, but she…”

“Deserved it the least.”

“Yeah.” Shuuichi shifts. Maki notices tears welling in his eyes, but she doesn’t mention it. It’s too early for both of them to be crying, after all.

“You should eat something,” Maki says instead. “Don’t have coffee on an empty stomach.”

“I know,” Shuuichi mumbles, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. “You should too.”

“I know. Thanks,” she adds on as an afterthought. It’s taken some getting used to, the concept that other people care about her wellbeing, that Shuuichi and Himiko are looking out for her.

It will get easier, she thinks. One day at a time, and all that. One day at a time.


	2. shuuichi/kaito - kingcup - dawn

It's four in the morning again, and Shuuichi is, dreadfully, awake.

It's everything, it's nothing. It's early morning anxiety, waking up with his heart in his throat to a feeling he can't name, it's restless, uneasy sleep. Insomnia's been regular for most of them, Shuuichi's heard. Himiko, Maki, Kokichi, Tsumugi: the longer they stayed alive in the simulation, the more likely they are to have difficulty adjusting back to reality. Even after so long, it still comes and goes.

Shuuichi lies there in the darkness, staring up at vague shadows against the ceiling and walls. His heart pounds, his head swims. After what feels like a year, he rolls over to check the clock again. 4:24. Not even half an hour.

He wishes Kaito were awake. Oh, sure, Kaito's told him "I don't mind if you wake me up!", but Shuuichi can never bring himself to actually do it. He can handle this. He'd rather let Kaito sleep through the night than bother him with something as trivial as unfounded anxiety.

But Kaito groans in his sleep, and Shuuichi flinches hard. It's, well - he sounds exactly like he did back in the game, when he was sick and getting sicker and doing everything to hide it, and Shuuichi just can't shake the feeling that this time, Kaito is dying for real.

Hands trembling, Shuuichi reaches out to touch Kaito's shoulder.

"Wha...?" Kaito mumbles, still half asleep.

"Kaito?"

"Shuuichi... 'sup...?"

"Ah, I'm just... you sounded like you weren't feeling well and I..."

"Huh? No, 's all good, jus' tired."

"Sorry..."

"Hey, you okay, bro?"

Shuuichi hesitates. "...Not really, aha... I just... you made a noise and it sounded like, you know... back in the game..."

"Oh. Oh, yeah, I gotcha. Jeez, Shuuichi, got yourself all worked up, huh?" Kaito half-smiles, half-grimaces. "'S fine. See? I'm okay."

"I know," Shuuichi says. "I know, just... anxiety."

"Yeah. You take your meds yet?"

"No, I..." It sounds ridiculous, now that he thinks about it. "I didn't want to unless it got worse."

"Aw, Shuuichi, don't be like that! You gotta take care of yourself." Kaito seems much more awake, now, at least. "None of that 'waiting 'til it gets worse' shit. You deserve to feel better no matter how bad it is, got it?"

He's right. "Yeah... sorry."

"No 'sorry' either! C'mon, let's get your meds."

After Shuuichi's swallowed the little anti-anxiety pill and had a few sips of water from the glass on his bedside table, he sinks back down under the covers. After a few quiet moments, he says, "Ah, Kaito?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you... stay up with me? At least until it kicks in, I mean."

"Yeah! Course, I'll stay up with you anytime." Kaito leans toward him, wrapping Shuuichi in a hug. "You're my sidekick, y'know? A hero never leaves his sidekick behind."

Kaito's use of the old nickname from the game makes Shuuichi smile, despite his hands still shaking. "Thanks."

"You wanna go look at the stars?"

"I'd, yeah, um, I'd love that."

When Kaito slides open the door, though, the sky is already beginning to pale just above the treetops. "Huh," he says. "Guess it's later than I thought. Well! No biggie, we can watch the sunrise! How 'bout that?"

Kaito always knows how to make the best of things, and Shuuichi finds himself smiling. "Yeah. Thanks, Kaito."


	3. korekiyo/angie - camellia - my destiny is in your hands

Angie takes her death much better than most. One moment she’s reaching for a candle in the dark, the next she’s in a stark white bed. The nurse at her bedside says things like  _virtual reality_ and _killing game_  and _live TV_ , but Angie takes it all in stride. If it’s God’s will for her to be here, then there’s nothing for her to worry about.

It’s been two weeks since Season 53 ended. Two weeks of therapy, of Himiko giving her dirty looks, of watching her classmates break down and cry. The only person she’s really talked to has been Korekiyo, surprisingly enough - they’ve been sympathetic, caring, understanding. It seems they, too, were given memories of a home where they can never return.

Angie’s Danganronpa-mandated therapist is Dr. Hatori, a tall woman with her hair in a bun and an assortment of stress toys on her desk. Angie takes her usual seat in the red armchair across from the therapist’s desk, then grabs a stress ball and begins to roll it in her hands.

“Good afternoon, Angelie-san,” the doctor says. “How are you feeling today?”

“Okay! Angie did some sketching with Gonta after group.”

“That’s good! Both of you have a beautiful ability. I’m glad you’re still drawing.”

“Mmm, it’s a lot of fun for Angie, you know?”

“I see a lot of participants who reject their talent afterwards. Maybe you were an artist beforehand, too.” Dr. Hatori notes something down on her steno pad. “Is there anything on your mind? I’d like to discuss a few things with you, but if there’s anything you need to talk about, of course, that’s priority.”

“Nope! Angie’s fine.”

“Very well. Have you given any thought to what you’d like to do next week? When you graduate from here, I mean.”

“Mmmm… nope!” Angie stretches. “Angie doesn’t really know.”

“Alright…” Dr. Hatori pauses for a moment. “So. We haven’t been able to locate any of your emergency contacts,” she says, crossing her legs. Angie squeezes the stress ball. “All wrong numbers, emails bouncing back… I mean, we think you’re from the Philippines, but that’s really all we have to go off.”

“Oh,” Angie says. Her hands feel cold all of a sudden, and she puts the stress ball back on the desk. “What does Angie do now?”

“Well, you have a few options. I can ask Team Danganronpa about sending you back to the Philippines free of charge. That might be your best option if we found any possible relatives.” When Angie doesn’t respond, she continues: “That’s just a suggestion. If we were able to get in touch with any of your contacts, we could work with that, of course. Or you could take your prize money and stay in Japan while you get your bearings.”

“Angie… has to think about it.”

“Of course. I’d rather have you make an informed decision. But in my opinion, it’s best to keep doing familiar things after you leave.”

Angie makes a noncommittal noise, and for the rest of the session, she feels like she’s floating away.

Familiar things… Well, Korekiyo is familiar. They’ve been a constant this whole time. Angie’s even daydreamed a little about living with them, but she hasn’t brought it up in their conversations. The last thing she wants is to be too overbearing on one of the only members of the class that still likes her.

After her session is over, she makes a beeline for the dorms, stopping at the room Korekiyo shares with Gonta. “Yoohoo,” she singsongs. “It’s Angie!”

“Come in,” Korekiyo’s voice replies. Angie quickly shuts the door behind her and sits down on Korekiyo’s bed. “How was your therapy session?”

“Okay.”

Korekiyo is nothing if not observant. “You seem distressed. Is something wrong?”

“Kinda… um, well, did Kiyo’s therapist talk about going home at all?”

“A bit.” Korekiyo adjusts their mask slightly. “I have been informed I am an only child, but my parents are anxious and eager to have me home. I can only hope that’s true.”

“Hmm…”

“Is that what’s troubling you?”

“Angie’s therapist said they can’t find any of her emergency contacts,” Angie says suddenly. “Angie doesn’t remember anything, so Angie just… I dunno what to do.”

“Ah. That is certainly a predicament.” Korekiyo gets up from their desk and moves to sit next to Angie on the bed. “Please feel free to decline. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. But I…” They close their eyes, as if they’re searching for the words. “I do not know for sure what’s outside these walls, but I promise I will be by your side, if that’s… I’d like to do all I can to help you.”

Angie’s eyes well up, but she blinks the tears away. “Kiyo,” she says.

“Yes?”

“Umm… Angie wants to. Angie’s therapist says… when we leave, Angie should keep doing familiar things, since she can’t go back to the island.” Angie smiles bitterly. “So… can Angie… stay with Kiyo?”

“Of course,” Korekiyo murmurs. “If that’s what you desire, I… I would truly enjoy that.”

All the tension leaves Angie’s body, leaving her feeling as if she might cry. She wraps her arms around Korekiyo tightly, burying her face in their chest. “Thank you!” she says, holding them like her life depends on it. “Thank you… Angie can’t wait.”


	4. kaede/maki - quince - temptation

Kaede doesn’t know how she didn’t realize it sooner. Yes, she’d known Maki was a demon, but not the particular  _type_  of demon. She’s not exactly a demonology expert, and to be honest, it’s not like it really matters, does it? Maki is a wonderful girlfriend, demon status notwithstanding, and Kaede isn’t too concerned with the particulars.

“You didn’t tell me that was what you are!”

Maki looks completely dumbfounded. “I did. I’m a succubus. Do you really not know what that is?”

“No! I mean, yes! You’re a demon, I just - you didn’t mention you were, like, a sex demon!”

“That’s what a succubus is, Kaede.”

Kaede thinks if Maki were any more visibly disappointed, her eyes would be rolling back in her head. “But, like, you’ve never tried to seduce me or anything? I thought that was what your whole thing was supposed to be…”

“I don’t just get energy from sex. That would be like if you humans only had one type of food. It’s not realistic.”

“Ah! So what else can you eat?”

“Romantic energy. Loneliness. Desire.” Maki looks away. “As long as it’s coming from a girl, it’s fine for me.”

“So whenever I kiss you, that’s like you’re having a snack?”

“…Yes. Essentially.”

Kaede grins a little, unable to resist the temptation. She hesitates a second away from Maki’s lips, feeling the gentle heat radiating between them, then gently closes the distance.

When she draws back, Maki’s staring her in the eyes, all dark and thoughtful. She looks like she wants to say something, but Kaede beats her to it. “So… are you hungry?”

Maki’s cheeks redden. “You just want to kiss me more.” It’s less of an accusation than a neutral statement - Maki already has her figured out.

“Ahaha… you got me!” Kaede smiles sheepishly. “Can I?”

Maki nods, a slight little movement that fills Kaede’s chest with joy. She leans forward again, pressing her lips to Maki’s mouth, cheeks, forehead, jawline, anywhere she can. She brushes against Maki’s long hair; her hands slide up to gently rub the base of Maki’s horns. After one last kiss on the lips, Kaede pulls away to gauge Maki’s reaction.

“So? How’s that?”

Maki’s tail twitches, fast as a whip. “You don’t have to dance around it, you know. Just say what you mean.”

“Ah, I’m sorry! Did you not like–”

“I didn’t say that.” Maki’s leaned forward ever so slightly, closing the space between her and Kaede. “Just… it’s alright to be more direct.”

And this time, it’s Maki who initiates the kiss, much to Kaede’s delight.


End file.
